WWE Big Brother
by dRuMmEr.pApErpLaTe
Summary: Life in the WWE Big Brother House is about going back to basics. Housemates will have to adhere to rules & principles set by Big Brother in their attempt to last 100 days inside the Big Brother House...
1. Introduction

A/N: I don't own any WWE stuff, some PBB Housemates and the rules applied in the House of Big Brother.

0oO/ 

WWE Big Brother 

**Introduction: **

Many people in the world would like to be popular and a big star. Of course if someone wants to be a star, there will be an audition. Mr. McMahon wanted to have new WWE Superstars and WWE Divas. He doesn't like Tough Enough, Diva Search or just signing out contracts. He wanted to have something real.

So he thought of having a reality show, a new show, aside from Monday Night Raw and SmackDown!. The reality show will just take in one place—a house. The show will take on 100 days straight.

So he decided to take it in a simple house somewhere in Stamford, Connecticut. In the house, there must be Housemates – people which are qualified to enter the House and must adhere the rules of Big Brother – he is the person which must be followed by the Housemates. He is the main control of the house and the rules in the House. Big Brother is unknown — no one really knows who Big Brother is. Also in the house, the housemates are prohibited to bring any entertainment things like: Cell phone, MP3/CD player, laptop or any portable things to be brought in the House and there are cameras everywhere — it is unlimited 24/7 for short there is no privacy inside the Big Brother's house so the Housemates are needed to wear microphones everywhere they go around the House. They may only remove the mics if they are sleeping, taking a bath and if they are inside the Confession Room. When the Housemates are already in the House, they are not allowed to go outside again. The main door is controlled also by Big Brother. They are prohibited to see and hear anything from the outside world – they are locked in the House. Housemate may go out the House when s/he is evicted, forced exit or disqualified.

The whole house is divided in 9 parts: the living room, dining room, kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms, storage room, confession room, garden and a wrestling room.

In the living room, there is a complete set of furniture and a television. The television is controlled by Big Brother. The furniture must not be move to other places. It must be in the same place.

In the Kitchen and dining area are combined and include a sink, hotplate, fridge, oven and a table with chairs.

The bedroom is divided in 2 rooms: one for the males and one for the females. In each bedroom it has a bathroom, which contains a sink, shower-area and toilet.

Inside the storage room, there are supplies of wet and dry goods, staples and vegetables.

The Confession Room is the only room in the House where Housemates can communicate with Big Brother and vice versa. This is the venue where Housemates can voice out their personal feelings and observations about fellow Housemates. This is also where they can inform Big Brother of a voluntary exit, joint calls and emergencies. Big Brother can also speak to Housemates about House issues, while they are in the Confession Room.

Out the garden, there is a landscaping and a swimming pool in the garden. Housemates are expected to water and maintain these plants. They should also keep the pool clean.

The wrestling room is not connected with the main house. It has a separate room/house with a wrestling ring, where the housemates can train or wrestle each other when Big Brother said so.

Housemates should be strangers to each other as they enter the House and they will have to adhere to rules & principles set by Big Brother in their attempt to last 100 days inside the Big Brother House.

0oO/ 

A/N: this is just a taste of the first chap. For the readers who read the "original" intro…well I'm sorry, I just forgot some things that I include. WeLL keep on enJoyIng readIng thIs.! R&r pLs…


	2. The Audition to the Big Brother is on!

_Chapter 1: The Audition to the Big Brother is on!_

On Monday Night Raw, Mr. McMahon announced about this reality show.

"Anyone could join my reality show, but there will be a short audition. The audition is open to anyone, even if you are from anywhere around the globe but make sure that you live here in USA and it's only from ages 21 above. There will be an audition center in every state in the country. The audition will only be on Wednesday and on Thursday. Next week here on Monday Night Raw, the chosen 12 will be featured here; it's their last exposition from the outside world and then will go straight and enter the Big Brother's house. And on that time, their 100 day in the Big Brother House starts. From the thousands or maybe millions that will be joining the audition, only 12 will just be chosen. Also, from the 12, the one who will be left in the House will win a contract from WWE and these 12 must be strangers to each other. I'm waiting for the result of the auditions."

Wednesday, the auditions started in every state in USA. Many joined the audition but only 12 will be chosen to enter the House of Big Brother.

The audition is kind of like American Idol. Each person may act or show their talents; the important thing is that, they need to answer the question: 'why do they need to be in and stay in Big Brother's house.'

Many people went in various locations where the audition is held. It's only the 1st day of auditions, but thousands joined the audition already. Different kinds of people joined – there are Japanese, Chinese, English, hip-hop, oldies, thin, fat, tall, small, and whatever kind of people went there just to enter the House and be a WWE Superstar or Diva.

Thursday, the second audition is on. Some auditions in some states are closed because they had the qualified person/people. Massachusetts, L.A. in Cali, Ohio, Washington and Connecticut are some of the closed states. But at the end of the day, the audition ended. Mr. McMahon was informed and he notified the 12 qualified people. He then sent a notification letter to those people to inform that they were qualified to enter the House of Big Brother.

"My reality show is very good. I'm excited to air this show." Mr. McMahon thought.

_Next Chap: The 12 Housemates are featured on Monday Night Raw. It's their last day on the outside world. What will be their first impression of the House and will they last?_

A/N: Sorry if this chap is short., I'm very excited for the other chaps. Review please., especially the fans of both WWE and Pinoy Big Brother so I could think more…reviews inspire me to do more chaps.! tHaNkS.!


	3. Big Brother's Housemates

_**Chapter 2: Big Brother's Housemates**_

Sunday, the 12 people received the notification letter from various cities or states. Obviously they were happy and exciting for the new day that will be set on them.

0oO/ 

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to Monday Night Raw." J.R. announced.

"Well tonight, as what Mr. McMahon has said last week, the 12 Housemates of his new reality

show, WWE Big Brother will be featured here as the audience would know who these housemates are and tonight is their last exposition to the outside world." Jerry 'The King' Lawler said.

"Yeah, I'm so excited to see these housemates…" Jonathan Coachman said. Suddenly, Mr. McMahon's music played and everyone cheered. Obviously the people all over the world are excited to see the Housemates of WWE Big Brother. He entered the ring cheerfully as his music played and the people yelled.

"Tonight, as I promised last week, I will show you the 12 Housemates of my new reality show, WWE Big Brother. So please welcome, the 12 Housemates!" The people cheered and each one of the Housemates went out going to the ring. There are 5 females and 7 males. They lined up on one line.

"These are the 12 Housemates that will attempt to last on the House on 100 days. It's their opportunity to be a WWE Superstar or Diva in the future. On the 1st 50 days, there will be no eviction. The eviction will start on the 57th day. You could vote the housemate that you would want to be evicted on The voting will start on the 51st day.

"So I'll introduce to you the Housemates

Uma Khouny

Sam Milby

Franzen Fajardo

John Cena

Eddie Guerrero  
Lilian Garcia

Oscar Gonzales-Gutierrez

Jason Gainza

Amy Dumas

Trish Stratus

Ashley Massaro and

Cassandra Ponti." He said.

Everyone yelled and screamed for excitement for this new show. Mr. McMahon seems to be happy. Those 12 Housemates are starting to ready themselves for this.

0oO/ 

A/N: tHankS foR thE rEviEwS! Sorry for the late update/s. I got a lot of things I needed to do tons of homework. It's been so tiring…my ged! Sorry if chap is short…eheheh. Four housemates were left in BB's house: uma, cass, jason and nene. Say's out. I didn't like her that much. So anyway, keep sending more reviews…boy I talk a lot. Here's the preview in the next chappy!

_Next Chap: The Housemates reached the Big Brother's house. It looks just like ordinary house you see everywhere. It's cool, a bit peaceful. Those remaining seconds are their last look on the outside world. What would be their feeling when they enter the House? Cool? Bad? Negative or Positive feeling? _

KEeP rEadInG…:D.!

sTaY c0oL


	4. What's Up in Big Brother's House

**Chapter 3: What up in Big Bro's house**

A/N: Hey, dods dudes…thanks for the reviews! I was surprised about the rev. I didn't know many watches PBB. Anyway thanks again for the reviews…wish more to come, here's chap 3!

0oO/ 

When they reached Big Bro's house, almost everyone was sleepy. But when they saw the outside of the house, it was big, cool house. Seeing the house, car and everything outside the house was their last time to be on the outside world. They entered the house not so quiet—just the normal thing. It was more wider, cleaner and cooler on the inside. Every furniture was fixed on each corner and really everything was FIXED as if the house was for the president. A low but friendly voice suddenly speaks.

"Housemates…welcome to the WWE Big Brother house. I'm Big Brother. I can't tell you who I am because it's the part of the rule. Every one of you must follow every command I tell you to do. If someone didn't follow a command I tell, something bad might happen to you. So welcome again in my house. I know that you read about the rules I made to make my house better and good. So fix your things and feel comfortable and this is the start of your 1st day in my house."

After Big Bro spoke, half of the housemates entered the bedrooms and fixed their things while the others explored the house, sat on the chair and rest and stared at the cameras.

When most of them finished fixing their things, Ashley and Trish bumped with each other.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hi I'm Patricia Anne Stratigias. You can just call me Trish Stratus or just Trish." She said.

"Hi Trish, I'm Ashley Massaro. You can just call me Ashley or Ash, Nice meeting you." She replied.

On the landscaping garden, Franzen was sitting on the chair alone. Uma went there sitting with Franzen.

Franzen looked at Uma and greeted "Hi…hello.".

"Hi…too. I'm Uma Khouny. You're…"

"…Franzen. Franzen Fajardo. Nice talking to you." He said.

"Are you a Filipino?" Uma wondered. He nodded.

"So we can speak our own language, _pala_." Uma said and both of them started to talk to Filipino Language with Franzen.

In the male's bedroom, 2 guys were still fixing their things on the parallel side of the room. They haven't known each other so they won't mind each other. Oscar sat on his bed, with a mask on his face, suddenly spoke in Spanish to himself. The guy on the other side looked at him.

"You can speak Spanish?" the masked guy, Oscar, looked at him and nodded.

"So we can speak both Spanish or maybe Latin, _esse_. _Ora Le Vato…_I'm Eduardo Gory Guerrero. You can call me Eddie.How 'bout you…_vato?_" He said joyously.

"Hi Eddie, I'm Oscar Gutierrez. You can just call me Rey Mysterio, Jr. or just Rey. Are you Gory Guerrero's son are you? So if you are then, nice meeting you Eddie." A confused face you can see on Eddie's face.

"Eh…Rey, where did Rey Mysterio came from if you're name is Oscar?" He asked.

"My uncle, Rey Mysterio, Sr., was one of the greatest masked wrestler in Mexico. I start to train and wrestle before I enter this show. I ask him if I could use his name if I become a wrestler. He allowed me, so I usually use it…with Junior." He explained.

"So we're both coming from a generation of family of wrestlers in Mexico. We could be friends…I think so. So I am the son of the great Gory Guerrero. We have a lot in common. It is cool, _esse. _We could really be friends." After fixing their things, they started to stick together because of similarities.

Most of the housemates have a buddy in that quick time. Some of them sticked together because of similarity just like in Franzen and Uma's case and Rey and Eddie's. Some of them still stays with his/herself, not being sure with the other Housemates. Of course later on all of them will be friends or even best friends.

0oO/ 

A/N: o0oPs…sorry if this chap is teeny-weeny short. Anyway, in this chap most of them become friends or just knowing the others. In some chaps I'll write in pinoy dialogues—specially when uma, franzen, cass or sometimes sam really want to speak in their own language. So here's the preview of the next chap!

_Next Chap: The next day, their first task will be started. The first task is very easy for the housemates. What will be their first task? What would happen? _


End file.
